Adivina quien soy
by Kath's cats
Summary: Cada vez que abro la puerta de su habitación en el psiquiátrico no se con quien me encontrare. Tal vez sea la verdadera Kagome, o tal vez aquella malvada doble personalidad que solo quiere verme muerto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** Cada vez que abro la puerta de su habitación en el psiquiátrico no se con quien me encontrare. Tal vez sea la verdadera Kagome, o tal vez aquella malvada doble personalidad que solo quiere verme muerto.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa de la actividad "La lista de los fickers malditos" del foro "Siéntate"

* * *

.

Mis pasos resonaban mientras cruzaba los blancos pasillos con una bolsa de _WacDnalds_ en la mano. Aquí todo era blanco y si no prestabas atención muy probablemente terminases en la otra punta del hospital sin siquiera notarlo.

Di una última vuelta a la izquierda y finalmente llegue a la habitación en la que estaba mi paciente. Teclee rápidamente el código de seguridad y abrí la pesada puerta.

Solo tuve un segundo para agacharme y evitar que un libro me diera en el rostro. Suspire ya sabiendo quien estaría frente a mí.

—Buenos días, Akane. —Salude cuando me incorpore.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Has esquivado el libro, y no estas en el asqueroso suelo sangrando como la rata que eres. —Dijo tan fría como siempre, desde el rincón mas alejado del cuarto.

—Eres tan amable. —Murmure mientras le daba un vistazo a la habitación. Estaba destruida de nuevo. Las mantas estaban destrozadas al igual que el colchón, y las hojas de los libros, los cuales eran su único entrenamiento aquí, estaban por todos lados.

Tome un lápiz color azul del piso y negué con la cabeza.

—Estos lápices se los regale a Kagome ayer, no tienes que romperlos.

Ella se rio. Pero no era una risa cálida como las de la paciente de la cual estaba secretamente enamorado, esta era carente de sentimiento alguno.

—"Estos lápices se los regale a Kagome ayer"… eres patético, Inuyasha. —Siempre hacia lo mismo, se burlaba de mí.

—Yo no te di permiso para que me llamaras Inuyasha, para ti soy Doctor Taisho.

Los ojos chocolate tan parecidos a los que amaba y a su vez tan diferentes, brillaron con furia.

— ¡Yo te llamo como quiero! —Grito acercándose dos pasos. Me moví un poco mas cerca de la puerta, Akane era muy peligrosa.

—Tranquilízate, no me hagas llamar a la enfermera otra vez, ¿acaso quieres estar sedada? —Detestaba esa amenaza. No porque sintiera pena de administrarle algo a la personalidad que tenia enfrente, sino mas bien no quería llenar el cuerpo de Kagome con drogas que la mantendrían dormida días.

Ella retrocedió un paso y yo me relaje. Akane entendía bien lo que pasaba con los sedantes, cuando el cuerpo de Kagome despertara ella no podría salir; aunque esa idea me gustaba, necesitaba hablar con ambas, saber por qué existía Akane y por qué era así.

—Siéntate, por favor.

— ¿Dónde quieres que me siente? No hay sillas, idiota.

Calma, Inuyasha, calma. No puedes gritarle ni insultarla ni mandarla a aquel lugar que quieres.

—Si no hubieses despedazado las sillas o la cama, tal vez tendrías un lugar donde sentarte. —Ella me lanzo otra mirada de muerte y yo me anote un punto mental… si, yo me anotaba puntos cada vez que la hacia callarse. —Acomódate en el piso, seguramente luego te traerán un colchón y mantas.

Akane se sentó insultándome.

— ¿Eso es para mí? —Pregunto señalando la bolsa de comida rápida.

No, no era para ella. Era para Kagome, pero no podía decírselo.

La mire inexpresivamente.

—Era para ti, pero me tiraste un libro, así que te quedas sin comida deliciosa… tendrás que continuar comiendo la comida del psiquiátrico.

—Te odio.

Sonreí internamente. No era una novedad su odio hacia mí.

—Ya lo se. Piensa esto, si dejaras de aparecer ya no me verías mas.

—Si te mato tampoco.

Adiós sonrisa interna.

—Bien, Akane, ¿Qué te ha hecho tomar el control esta vez?

—No te diré eso… pero lo que si puedo contarte es la forma en que te matare. Yo tomare esa estúpida jeringuilla que llevas en el bolsillo derecho de tu horrible delantal blanco y te la clavare en la yugular; pasare todo el sedante rápidamente y te veré retorcerte mientras tu corazón deja de latir. —Ella aplaudió una vez, como imaginándolo realmente.

Trague saliva y palpe que tuviera verdaderamente la jeringa.

—Gracias por tu grafica explicación, pero no me interesa escuchar eso. Quiero saber por que apareces, Akane, y si no piensas cooperar deja volver a Kagome.

—No, no y ¡no! Este cuerpo es mío, a mi me pertenece, ella es una inútil, ¡yo soy la verdadera!

Bien, Inuyasha, has conseguido que vuelva a enloquecer. Por suerte ya no veía que quedaran libros que me pudiera lanzar.

—El cuerpo pertenece a Kagome, tu solo eres una personalidad que no tendría que existir.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te equivocas, mentiroso! Yo soy la verdadera. —Ella se levanto y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí.

—Detente. —Ordene con voz fuerte. Si mostrabas debilidad con Akane, podías darte por herido.

Ella me ignoro y se lanzo sobre mí. El peso de su cuerpo seguido de los puñetazos en el abdomen me hizo ir contra la pared, produciendo que al golpearme la espalda se me escapara el aire.

—Te odio, te odio, ¡yo soy la verdadera! —Gritaba mientras se separaba de mí y yo resbalaba hacia el suelo.

Cuando se me volvió a abalanzar, tome el sedante y le aplique solo lo suficiente para que sus reacciones se hicieran más lentas.

Akane retrocedió un paso y tropezó, cayendo sobre un pedazo de almohada que estaba esparcido por allí.

—Te dije que te detuvieras.

—Te matare, lo juro, yo lo juro —Tartamudeo y cerro los ojos.

Mire la jeringuilla un momento, tratando de comprobar si me había pasado con el medicamento. Solo le di lo suficiente como para que se calmara, no para que se durmiera.

Me levante y me acerque lentamente.

— ¿Akane? —Pregunte con desconfianza. Una vez fingió estar dormida y cuando me acerque me mordió.

Ella abrió los ojos y yo me aleje de un salto.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Casi suspiro cuando de sus rojos labios salió mi nombre con dulzura en vez de odio.

—Bienvenida, Kagome. —Murmure, agachándome junto a ella.

Sus ojos eran confusos, pero aun así podía notar que la frialdad anterior no estaba allí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esta todo destrozado y mi cuerpo se siente cansado?

Sonreí tristemente.

—Hoy Akane salió a jugar.

Ella llevo se llevo la mano a la boca con lentitud y me observo con arrepentimiento mientras se sonrojaba.

—Perdóname, no quise… yo…

—No importa. Pero me parece extraño que haya salido sin "avisar".

Ella bajo los ojos.

—Ayer me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero no pensé que fuera ella.

Me halle de mi pelo plateado con frustración.

—Ya hablamos esto, Kagome. Cuando te duela la cabeza, escuches algún pensamiento que no sea tuyo o empieces a ver las cosas de otra forma, debes avisarme.

—Lo se, perdón.

Me incorpore y camine hacia donde había dejado caer la bolsa de comida.

—Ten, no debería dártela ya que no me alertaste del síntoma, pero la comida aquí es mala y prefiero que comas esto… además se que te gusta.

Ella curvo la comisura del labio y tomo lo que le ofrecía.

—Gracias. —Susurro y comenzó a comer.

Yo me quede como un raro observándola, pensando en todo.

Amaba a Kagome, pero sabía que si un día me descuidaba Akane cumpliría su amenaza.

Suspire por décima vez en lo que llevaba de la mañana y me acerque a la azabache. Si quería estar con ella algún día, tendría que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de su personalidad malvada… sin acabar muerto, claro.

.

* * *

Aclaración: Wacdonald es algo así como Macdonald, creo. Y McDonald es una cadena de comida comercial a la que soy adicta (adoro sus helados Oreo), y que si no conocen es por que viven en Kazajistán.

* * *

Este es el tercer fic para la actividad (que por cierto es muy divertida y adictiva) y espero que le guste a alguien (todavía ni siquiera sè de donde salio esto, mi idea era completamente diferente).

Lo que elegí era **Personalidad Multiple** , y espero que este logrado.

Goodbye.


End file.
